pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Washington D.C
'''Washington D.C '''is the second episode of Miguel 10 Plot There is a fire in a building in the Washington D.C area; people are out on the streets, speculating the view. Within it, a woman and her son are trapped by the surrounding flames. To make their situation worse, they look up to see the ceiling about to collapse onto them. They brace for the impact, only for nothing to happen. The little boy looks up to see Heatblast and Scorch holding up the fallen section of the roof. They say that they came to rescue them, and toss the section aside. Heatblast absorbs all the fire in the room and Scorch tries to lead them to safety. They are reluctant at first, but go with him anyway to live. The three attempt to use the nearby staircase to escape, but another piece of the building smashes their route to oblivion. Scorch quickly spots another alternate exit to get them out to safety and cuts through a wall at the end of the hallway. He then transports them to the street below by encasing them, as well as himself, in a tornado of fire. Outside, all the onlookers are impressed. As Heatblast and Scorch begins to act modest about the event, his attention is quickly drawn off by trading cards in the little boy's hand. Heatblast and Scorch refers to them as Legendary Pokemon cards. He sits by the kid and asks where he found the cards. The kid replies by saying that they were a prize in a box of PokePunch. All cousins of Miguel and Antony with Grandpa Farid drive up to interrupt his interrogation with the boy and informed them that the fire was started as a diversion so some thieves could rob the jewelry store. Heatblast and Scorch try to cover their ignorant behavior by saying that they knew what they just explained to him. As Farid pursues the thieves, he notices smoke coming from the seat next to him and in the back seat. Heatblast is there, Scorch is in the back and their fiery body is burning the leather seat. Farid comments that he should have installed asbestos seats when he had the chance. Gaelle responds by spraying Heatblast and Sophie responds by spraying Scorch with an extinguisher. They also chide them for their non-strategic choice of superhero in this instance and Heatblast claims she is a bit correct. After a short chase with the thieves, Heatblast and Scorch lean out the window and blow up the rear of their car, sending it careening into a brick wall. They walk up to the driver's side and pull the door off. Then they convince the thieves to get out by bending the door metal in their bare hands and threatening to give them a sunburn. They start to berate the criminals afterward, but ends up reverting back to Antony and Miguel respectively before they finish what thay are saying. They notice them and try to escape, but the police shows up before they can go anywhere. Miguel and Anton try to take credit for the capture, but the cops tell him that this isn't something that kids should be playing around about. Miguel and Antony leave annoyed. In a different part of the city, a man name Ronald in a suit is knocking incessantly on an apartment door. He gets no response, so he lets himself in. Inside the room, cages of different animals are seen everywhere and animal noises can be heard in the background. The place also smells like a zoo, according to Ronald. Someone eventually shows up to question his intrusion. His appearance consists of white hair, and his skin has a green tinge to it. The man addresses to him as Dr. Animal and explains that he is the landlord, telling him that his rent is past due. Dr. Animal is indifferent and says that the money goes to his research. Ronald then attempts to insist him on paying his rent, but this only prompts Dr. Animal to reveal what he was working on. He picks up a strange-looking helmet and he refers to it as the Animalator. He then takes out a frog from its cage and explains what his device can do. He uses it to alter genetic information and makes the frog grow many times its size as well as gain horns and more eyes. The frog grabs Ronald with its tongue and spits him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Dr. Animal then remarks that he needs more components to complete his work. A commercial comes up in the TV about the new Neo-body and it catches his attention as a source for his missing components. Inside the Neo-mart, Miguel and Antony notice the cereal aisle and the boxes of PokePunch. Meanwhile, Farid is searching for canned octopus and is complaining about the store's reputation for their wide variety of food. Everyone tries to convince him to buy some normal food, but Grandpa won't listen. As he walks off, they all hear the sound of the Omni/Omegamatrix, activated again by Miguel and Antony. She looks to see what thay are up to, and finds the cereal aisle a mess. 2 moving boxes with two voices in them lead her to Grey Matter and Magnet Matter. When Gaelle and Sophie ask what are they doing, Grey and Magnet Matter tell them that thay are looking for the legendary Pokemon card. An employee finds her with the huge mess, which then causes her to blame it on Grey and Magnet Matter. The employee mentions that someone will have to pay to make up for the mess. Grandpa wonders why they are buying a large supply of cereal. Miguel and Antony say it was them and tell him because they wanted the legendary Pokemon card. Grandpa points out that their obsession about Pokemon is enough, making them try to use their earlier heroic actions as a guilt trip. They move on and notice a display of the whole collection of the 645 Pokemon cards and they walk off to see them. Grandpa Farid lead the rest to the pet department, where they hope they are not buying their food from. Miguel and Antony admire the most legendary card among the collection, but then a series of earthquakes attracts their attention away. In the entertainment section of the store, Dr. Animal bursts in through the wall of televisions while riding on his mutant frog. He begins looting what he needs and Miguel and Antony come to ask what he is doing. Dr. Animal warns them not to be a hero and with the Omni/Omegamatrix still in Recharge Mode, Miguel and Antony are forced to take the advice. Dr. Animal then goes off to another section of the store, despite being stopped momentarily by some guards. While Gaelle plays with a hamster, Sophie and Sarah with a parrot, Nino with a dog and Lea with a cat in the pet section, Dr. Animal arrives and feels the need to make more minions. He turns the hamster, the parrot, the dog, the cat and a nearby snake into giant mutants. Miguel and Antony arrive just as he finishes the process, and Dr. Animal goes off on a rant in what he deserves, and in what he plans to make Washington D.C. "pre-historical." The mutant animals then pursue Miguel, Antony, Sarah, Sophie, Sarah, Gaelle, Nino, Lea and Grandpa. It ends up going past Miguel, Antony, Sarah, Sophie and Lea and corners Gaelle, Nino and Grandpa Farid. Still unable to transform, Miguel and Antony improvise with a Hoverboard and a football respectively. They attract the mutants attention and manage to trap it under some shelves. This angers Animal, but he does nothing about it. He rants about turning Washington D.C. into Washington "B.C." and leaves on the giant bird with the electronics Miguel saw him stealing earlier. The giant frog then follows. The store owner offers a reward for their work, which Miguel and Antony intend to use to get their legendary Pokemon card, and Grandpa tells them that they could have it and a little bit faster cause they have to catch Dr. Animal. In the IC, Grandpa comments about how the chase reminds him of the good old days. This confuses Gaelle, who believes him to have been a regular plumber. Afterwards, Gaelle and Sophie pop in to report what they found out about Animal. It turns out that he was a veterinary scientist that was doing twisted genetic experiments. He is angry because his work did not win him an award when he believes it should have. Animal's comments about pre-history lead Miguel to a conclusion about where he's probably headed. They head to the natural history museum. As expected, Animal is there, continuing his work on his Animalator. When he notices them, he goes into another scientific explanation. This one is about the true purpose of his Animalator, which is to bring dormant organisms back to life. His speech is lost on his audience, especially on Antony and Miguel. Realizing this, he makes a visual aid out of a nearby mammoth and a velociraptor, reanimating the formerly dead animal. He leaves the mammoth and the velociraptor to deal with them while he escapes. Antony and Miguel stay to deal with the mammoth and velociraptor as Four Arms and Six Arms respectively while the rest go after Animal. As everyone except Miguel and Antony chase Animal, they are deterred by the mutant Parrot and Cat. Using a nearby spear and sword, Gaelle and Sarah knock them out. They comment that "The Heroes' aren't the only ones with skills. They catch up to Animal, only to the point where he reanimates a Brachiosaur. Although the it is brought back to life, several large pieces of its skin and flesh are missing. Meanwhile, Four Arms and Six Arms are still fighting the mammoth and velociraptor and eventually defeats tham after being tossed around a few times. As Animal escapes with the mutant brachiosaur, the mutant parrot swoops in and kidnaps Gaelle and Sophie, while the mutant cat pounces in a kidnapps Sarah. Four Arms and Six Arms arrive in time to chase them, but is unable to get Gaelle, Sophie and Sarah back. He tries to take it down, but is shaken off and falls to the street below. He reverts back to Miguel and Antony just after crashing into the street. As Miguel, Antony, Nino, Lea and Grandpa look for Gaelle, Sarah and Sophie, Animal is on his way to retrieve what he thinks he truly deserves. He goes through a Pokemon card stand on the way, catching a legendary card in the mutant brachiosaur's toe. At the same time, the mutant parrot perches itself on the Washington Monument with Gaelle in its clutches and Sophie in its beak, while the cat curls up around the monument, with Sarah still in its paws. They remember that thay have their emergency cell phone and uses it to call Miguel, Nino and Grandpa respectively. Just before getting the call, Grandpa hands Miguel a slip of paper that Animal had dropped during his escape from the museum. It addresses the information about the person that received the award in Animal's place - a man named Dr. Santino. Antony realizes that this is who Animal is after. Gaelle, Sophie and Sarah's call then leads and pinpoints them to her location. As they are about to fall, Antony transforms into Stinkfly, while Miguel transforms into Angelhands. Stinkfly is able to save Gaelle and Anglehands is able to save Sophie by his hands and Sarah by his ANGELHAND before they all hit the ground. This leaves them hindered, however, since the mutant parrot and cat decide to attack them. They attempt to battle the parrot and cat with Gaelle, Sarah, and Sophie in tow while Grandpa Farid heads to the top of the monument. Seeing Grandpa at one of the observation windows, Stinkfly and Angelhands take the opportunity to drop Gaelle, Sarah, and Sophie off there. Without the extra weight, they are able to take the mutant parrot and cat down easier. Grandpa then tells them to follow Animal. Meanwhile, at Santino Industries, Santino is leading a group of people on a tour. Animal arrives on the mutant brachiosaur to steal the award, and promptly does so. After giving a short and pointless speech, he has the mutant brachiosaur attack Santino. Stinkfly arrives just in time to save him while Angelhands arrives to attack the brachiosaur. The mutant brachiosaur uses its tail to smack Angelhands down to the floor while Stinkfly escapes, where Angelhands notices the second legendary Pokemon card. As he's about to take the card Stinkfl grabs it. Like any superhero would, Angelhands remembers what Grandpa had told him, and realizes that some things are more important than a card. Angelhands then flies off to fight the brachiosaur, as the card is with Stinkfly. After saving Santino, Animal tries to use his Animalator to blast Stinkfly, but he is too agile to be hit. Stinkfly then fires some slime and Angelhands blasts some GodBalls at the mutant brachiosaur, causing Animal to drop the award and breaking it. Distracted by the destruction of his award, Animal loses the Animalator to Angelhands. Angelhands tosses it to the floor, and it emits a pulse changing every creature Animal had used it on back to normal. Later on, as the police drag Animal away, he continues to rant about how the award should be his. The words resonate with Miguel's earlier comments, and Miguel realizes just how he sounded. He does get Animal's Animalator as a reminder, though. On reflection, Antony sees that saving the city really is its own reward. Gaelle thanks anthony for rescuing her while Sophie and Sarah thank Miguel for the saving, and he claims that heroes are supposed to rescue people. This causes Gaelle, Sarah and Sophie give a noogie to both Miguel and Antony Major Events *Miguel first transforms into Magnet Matter, Six Arms and Angelhands *Antony first transfroms into Grey Matter, Four Arms and Stinkfly *Miguel and the gang first encountered Dr. Animal *Miguel and Antony get both the most legendary Pokemon card "Zoroark" and its son "Zorua" Characters *Miguel Menhem *Antony Menhem *Farid Menhem *Gaelle Khalil *Sophie Khalil *Sarah Khalil *Nino Khalil *Lea Khalil *Dr. Santino *Ronald *Pokemon collectin boy Villains *Dr. Animal *Mutant Frog, Parrot, Dog, Cat, Hamster, Mammoth, Velociraptor, Brachiosaur *The two robbers Used Aliens Antony *Heatblast *Grey Matter (first appearance) *Fourarms (first appearance) *Srinkfly (first appearance) Miguel *Scorch *Magnet Matter (first appearance) *Six Arms (first appearance) *Angelhands (first appearance)